Jenova
Jenova is an extraterrestrial life-form whose home Planet is currently unknown. Many experiments on her cells was the result of the births of Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos . She is also known as "Calamity from the Skies" and "Heaven's Dark Harbinger" by the Cetra . Even though Sephiroth is said to be her son, Angeal and Genesis are also classed as her sons since without her, they would have not existed. History It was said that 2,000 years ago was when Jenova landed on the Planet, travelling through space with the aid of a meteor. Even the impact of her arrival created a large wound, which would then be called Northern Crater. Jenova approached the ancient race of the Cetra and Ethereal's and used her mimic ability to destroy them, using their very memories and emotions against them. Some of the Cetra and Ethereal's were also transformed into monsters once they had become infected. However, a group of strong Cetra had come together to defeat Jenova and trapped her within Northern Crater, where she would then lie dormant for years to come. The Cetra were low in population, so their daughter race - the humans - took this chance to settle the Planet and the remaining Cetra and Ethereal's eventually just died out. 2,000 years after her fall, the memory of Jenova had faded. The Shinra Electric Power Company was now ruling the Planet and was also trying to find a way to harvest more Mako energy. They thought that the Cetra legend about the Promised Land was true, which led for the company to plan extensive research on the race. Professor Gast excavated Jenova's remains and mistook her for a Cetra, which began the Jenova Project - in which Shinra funded a number of experiments on the being to create a human hybrid to produce a Cetra who would then lead them to the Promised Land. Shinra were unsuccessful in creating a Cetra using Jenova's cells, but those who were treated with them had become super-soldiers, which led to the development of SOLDIER. Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal were born from the project within the first stages which led them to be much stronger and had become the elite force, whilst the other SOLDIER's were merely enhanced with Mako. Nature NK_28129.jpg NK_28629.jpg NK2_28229.jpg NK_28329.jpg Jenova's genetic structure is a two-way conduit. She has the ability to take the traits of her prey and insert her own genes into other organisms to turn them into violent beasts. When Jenova would land on a planet, her instinct is to destroy all life she finds. She has the ability to absorb memories and form, often disguising herself as loved ones to ultimately destroy them. Jenova would also be a very knowledgable being as she gathered memories of all her past victims from other planets. However, no one has been able to hold any sort of casual conversation with the alien or if she can even speak at all. Professor Hojo believed that once Jenova's cells had been seperated from the main body, they will eventually work to be united again. If the cells are within a host, they can influence the mind and body to join the Reunion. Most organisms which are affected by Jenova seem to grow a single wing, which makes them capable of flight. Once Jenova destroys a planet, she uses the planet as a vessel to travel across the cosmos to find the next planet she would feed on and destroy. The Reunion and Synthesis Theory The Reunion was a theory developed by Professor Hojo who believed that Jenova's cells - if seperated from the body - will always return to the main body. These beings would journey to where Jenova sleeps and eventually synthesize with her to be part of the vessel that would leave the Planet on it's next journey across the cosmos. Synthesis is the process of this reunion. Where the body of a product of Jenova will dissolve and rejoin with the main body. The sub being is destroyed, but it's memories and thoughts become one with Jenova. However, Genesis is the only exception because of the way his genetic make-up has been formed. As demonstrated by one of his clones which absorbed S Cells, the clone transformed into a vicious beast and eventually died moments later. If he were to synthesize with Jenova it would not only destroy him, but Jenova will also cease to exist in her current weakened state. S and G cells are not compatible, despite being cousins. Category:List of Characters Category:Villians